Report
by StarryEyedWOAH
Summary: All of Bella Swan's dreams are coming true. She is the head sports writer, she gets to attend all the games and get paid for it, and her brother is finally getting married, but when she meets Edward Cullen will her dreams continue or turn to nightmares.AU


Edward Cullen is not one of those guys you fall in love with. He is unattainable. He is one of the highest paid major league baseball players of his day and not to mention one of the most talented. He is the kind of guy a girl points to on the tv and swears to her mother that one day they are going to get married and have amazing babies, but not the kind of guy any girl that watches him play all of his games actually ever will marry.

Edward Cullen is untouchable. Which is why Bella Cullen laughs, because Edward Cullen is untouchable, and yet he is cuddled around her, wrapped more closely than a blanket, but that's a little ahead of the story.

-.-.-.-

Bella Swan had always been a very self-conscious person. She never had faith in anything she had ever done. She never considered herself good enough. Which is why when she sent in a piece of her writing along with an application to the Post-Dispatch she never thought anyone would actually like it, let alone hire her. So when she hears news that they want to hire her she sparsely believes it. Why ever would they want her to be their lead sports journalist? Her piece isn't even that good, but Bella doesn't have much time to question it, because the next day she is called in to the big guy in charge's office.

Walking into a new job is never an easy task. However, walking into the place that you know gives eighty percent of your town's population their news and knowing you now have a job there is possibly one of the hardest things Bella has ever done. She feels like everyone is silently judging her, even though no one's actually paying any attention to her at all. It's just weird being in a room with people whose work you've been reading your entire life. Some of these people are the very same people that made Bella want to be a journalist in the first place. It's all very surreal.

"Isabella Swan, Mr. Banner will see you now," the secretary in the glasses Bella's didn't even think existed anymore calls out. Bella just sort of looks at her like she is just as foreign as her glasses. She is defiantly not ready to go in, but she stands anyway and heads to where the secretary pointed out to her earlier.

Reaching for the door to her new boss, the freaking editor of the entire newspaper's office is probably the slowest most frightening moment of her entire life. She knows this is all make or break and she really really just wants to make it. She finally opens it with a burst of bravery and walks into the office of Mr. Banner. The first thing she notices is it's plainer than she would have thought. It's just a simple closet like room, painted white and packed with old papers and random files. The mess, the simplicity, the hominess, all calms Bella a little bit. Maybe this won't be too bad.

"Ah, Ms. Swan," calls Mr. Banner, properly drawing Bella's attention away from the leaning tower of folders in the corner back to him, "Please, do sit down," Bella does, her hands shaking so badly she has to sit on them. Mr. Banner continues with a kind smile, "I've personally read your work Ms. Swan and I think it is perfect for this position. You have just the style and prose we are looking for. However, I am afraid you, at so young, will not be able to handle the responsibility. You must attend all home games and right now we are in the middle of baseball season so that means handling Cardinal Nation. You won't have to travel much. We aren't that big. You might have to attend a few Cubs games in Chi town. You know capturing the spirit of the rivalry and all that, but other than that away games can just be watched on TV. Now please please tell me you can handle this because I swear if I have to search again I will kill myself"

"I can handle it," Elizabeth replies, he hands still shaking like a cell phone on vibrate underneath her. She isn't really sure she can handle it. She's defiantly faking confidence, but there is no way in hell she's giving up this job. It's all she's ever wanted. It's all Charlie ever wanted.

"Well good, you start tomorrow, home game 3:15. I can't wait to see what you produce," Mr. Banner says with a smile handing her the tickets for tomorrow's game. In that moment Bella doesn't really know why editors get such a bad rap. Mr. Banner seems like a pretty cool guy, and that scares her. What if it's all just an act? What if he's secretly planning her torcher?

"I can't wait to start Mr. Banner. Thank you!" Bella says finally standing again and shaking his hand with vigor. Mr. Banner gives her a face that is a great mixture of amusement and fear , and though her hands are still shaking Bella honestly wants nothing more than to his him. He is giving her everything and he doesn't even know it.

She runs out of his office and into the hallway. The secretary gives her the strangest look but honestly she doesn't care. She feels like someone just told her she can live forever she's so happy. She wants to just jump around and scream and shout because she has never had anything this great happen to her and it's all so much she just wants to go insane, but she doesn't. She stays contained and somehow walks out of the office under the disguise of a sane person. She even manages to make it to her car without attracting people that would think she needed a mental institution. She doesn't know how she did it but she makes it back to her car without giving off a single sign of her emotions.

However in her car she erupts. She screams and flails and cries a little and she can't believe any of this. How is this happening? It all feels like a dream, but Elizabeth doesn't even care because goddammit, dream or real life, she was the fucking lead sports writer for the St. Louis Post-Dispatch. She screams a little bit more just for the sake of it, because she feels like if she doesn't scream and flail all her happy will just pile up inside her and she will explode. So she keeps freaking out.

"Emmett!" she yells into the phone once she calms down enough to call her beloved brother. "EMMETT"

"What?" he answers back to her, his voice full of confusion.

"I got the job, bubba! I got the job! I got daddy's job. I'm the head sports journalist!" she screams out, not even bothering to lower her voice. By now tears are running down her face and she realizes she probably sounds like a blubbering idiot, but she knows Emmett won't care. He'll understand.

"No way, Bells. He'd be so proud," Emmett practically whispers back to her. This is the quietest Bella's ever heard Emmett, but she completely understands he's in awe. She can't believe it either.

"Are you proud?" Bella asks after a moment of silence, in which they both thought of their father. Bella doesn't know why she asks. Maybe it's because she wants Emmett's approval. Maybe it's because she just wants everyone to be proud of her. Maybe she simply just wants attention, but she probably just wants to hear her dad's voice again.

"Of course, Bella. Of course I'm proud."

**A/N First story that I've actually posted on here after about a year of reading great stories. I hope you guys like it. It's inspired by my love for Buster Posey3, but takes place at my home stadium Bush Stadium in St. Louis MO. GO CARDS! Anyway please please tell me what you think of it and if I should continue.**


End file.
